Please Take Care of Him
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: Feliciano and Lovino are both more concerned about each other than they might admit. So when they both get new boyfriends, each brother pays a visit to the other's boyfriend to have a talk. They don't mean any harm, they just want the best for each other. (Human AU used!)


This day would not be the best for Lovino, and he knew it. He had an important mission to accomplish, and while it was necessary, he sure wasn't looking forward to it.

He climbed into his car and sped towards the house of someone he rarely talked to, for very good reason.

Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Lovino rolled his eyes to himself as he thought of the displeasure he would soon be facing.

He pulled into Ludwig's driveway, halting quickly and slamming the door harshly as he exited the car. He stepped up onto the porch and took a breath in, trying to relax. Even if this would be unpleasant, he had to do it for his brother, because Lovino refused to let Feliciano get hurt again.

He knocked heavily three times, folding his arms to wait. Eventually, the door swung open to the inside.

"Lovino?" Ludwig stood stiffly, clearly confused about Lovino's reason for coming to his house alone.

"Yeah." Lovino muttered dryly. "Can we talk?"

Ludwig was still cautious. This version of Lovino was one Ludwig didn't come into contact with often.

"Sure, yeah." Ludwig nodded, stepping aside to let Lovino enter.

They went to the living room, Lovino plopping down on the couch immediately. Ludwig rolled his eyes, but sat down across from Lovino.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"It's about Feliciano."

"Feliciano? He's… He's okay, isn't he?!" Ludwig's tone was laced with thinly veiled panic.

Even Lovino would admit that Ludwig's concern was impressive.

"He's just fine, relax, potato lover."

Ludwig sighed a visible sigh of relief. "That's good. What about him then?"

"I came to talk about you and him, since you made it official."

"Alright, what about us?"

"I need to guarantee that he won't get hurt again."

"Hurt him? I wouldn't even consider-" Ludwig paused. "Wait… again?"

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? You don't know about Roma?"

"Roma? No, I don't know."

Lovino sighed. "Roma was Feliciano's boyfriend, back in freshman through junior year of high school. They were really happy together, and people thought it was going to last forever, but in the summer after junior year, Roma told Feliciano that he was leaving, and nobody has heard from him since." Lovino leaned back and crossed his arms. "Nobody wants to tell Feliciano this, but we don't think Roma is alive anymore… He would have come back, knowing him. We just let Feliciano live in ignorance about the subject."

"So this Roma guy… he just left? He didn't explain anything to Feliciano?"

"No. He didn't. Personally, I hate his guts. He made my little brother cry, and _I_ had to deal with the hysterics."

"Man, Feli must have really loved him, huh?"

"Yeah, but don't worry your little head about it. As much as I hate to admit it, my brother loves you. He seems happier with you than he did with Roma."

"Is that so?" Ludwig mused. "I'm glad."

"Eh… Me too. I just hope it stays like this, yeah? I don't want to hear a tearful call from Feliciano saying the big mean German hurt him."

"I wouldn't dare."

"Good." Lovino nodded curtly. "And if you did, just hope that I don't find out about it."

* * *

After promising Ludwig to be at his house for dinner that night, Feliciano had set off, not telling Ludwig where he was going.

He headed for a place he had been before, but with different intentions that usual.

Antonio Carriedo's house. More precisely, as of late, it was the house of his brother's boyfriend.

He knocked on the door lightly, rocking back and forth on his feet. Antonio answered the door, grinning at the sight of his guest.

"Ahh, Feliciano! What are you doing here?" Antonio was as cheery as ever.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Of course! Come on in."

They sat down at a small table in the kitchen, afternoon light streaming in over them. "So, what is it that you needed to talk about?" Antonio asked, leaning forward on folded hands.

"I wanted to talk about my brother."

"Lovi? He's not hurt or anything, right?" Antonio's eyes went wide.

"He's okay, don't worry!" Feliciano smiled reassuringly. "I just wanted to ask you… I just want him to be safe…"

"Hmm? How so?"

"In this relationship... I don't expect you to hurt him… but I just wanted to warn you to be gentle with him… he's a bit guarded, and he get's offended and hurt easier than usual."

"Oh, of course! I wouldn't even think of hurting him. I'll be sure to protect him with my life!"

"That's good." Feliciano grinned. "I just don't want him to get hurt anymore, I know you'll protect him."

Antonio faltered. "Have a lot of people hurt him before…? He never tells me about his past."

"You could say so… He's had the mindset for almost his whole life that people have compared him to me. He believes that people think better of me than they do of him…" Feliciano sighed. "Of course I've told him it isn't true, but he doesn't really listen."

Antonio dropped his gaze. "I see…"

"Hey, don't you worry about it, Antonio!" Feliciano tried to brighten the mood again. "I think having you around really helps him! Honestly! I never see him upset anymore. Not since you two starting dating."

Antonio smiled. "That's good, then. As long as my little tomato is happy, I'm happy too!" Antonio chuckled.

Feliciano knew his brother would be safe. He knew that Lovino would be happier than ever with Antonio.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Feliciano showed up at a different house. The house of his boyfriend.

He knocked on the door excitedly, grinning when Ludwig opened the door.

"Feliciano! I'm glad you could make it." Ludwig cracked a gentle smile and gathered Feliciano into his arms, kissing his hair quickly. Even if Ludwig didn't realize it, Lovino's words about Feliciano's past had made him want to show his love more than usual.

Said man showed up in the doorway that connected the entryway to the living room, his arms crossed.

Feliciano tilted his head, curious eyes wide. "Big brother? What are you doing here?"

"Ehh, I just came to talk to Ludwig."

"Oh! Did you have fun here? Isn't Ludwig super nice? I told you, but you wouldn't believe me!" Feliciano's voice trilled like he was singing.

"Hm, it was fine." Lovino muttered.

"I bet he likes you, Ludwig! He's just stubborn!" Feliciano pecked Ludwigs cheek quickly, giggling softly. "What's not to like?"

Ludwig just smiled and held Feliciano a bit closer, arms around him from behind and his chin resting on Feliciano's head.

"Hey, I'm heading out." Lovino said, his voice average. "See you later, Feliciano. Bye potato lover." The last bit was more of a grumble than the first, but it was something.

As Lovino left, he knew he could say his brother was in good hands. Even if those hands belonged to someone Lovino couldn't stand 99% of the time, they were good. He could trust that Ludwig would care for Feliciano, and he clearly didn't need to worry about the passion dying out, judging from the way they greeted each other.

As Lovino stepped into his car, he felt his phone vibrating against his leg. He pulled it out to see Antonio's name splashed on the screen. "Hello? What's up Antonio?"

"I just called to say I love you." Antonio's voice crackled a bit over the phone. "I love you more than anything, do you know that, little tomato?"

Even if he wouldn't admit it, Lovino smiled warmly, his face heating up slightly. "I do… but I'm not a tomato…"

"To me you are, my love."

"Fine, whatever you want to say." Lovino responded. He paused before continuing. "I love you, too."

* * *

AN: Hello! Another Hetalia story! And this one is not all angsty and sad, like the UsUk one I posted.

This one has two pairings in it, Spamano and Gerita. (It's three if you count past HRExItaly)

Speaking of HRE, that's who Roma is meant to be. Since there is no official human name for HRE (not that I could find anyway), I made one up, and Roma is the closest thing to a real name I could think of for him.

Anyways, I think that's it! If you enjoyed, review and rate :D It makes my day!

Bye for now!

-KayDubs


End file.
